Primero en la biblioteca, despues en tu casa
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: Sólo iba a hacer una cosa a la biblioteca, no esperaba encontrarsela...ustedes deciden si queda o no como Oneshot. Cumplo un reto xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Sango Uzumaki y quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Isonade Yasha que me dejata su cuenta para colgar esta historia y bueno esto lo hago por un reto de Sessygirl Pein

Primero en la biblioteca, despues en tu casa

Los jadeos aumentaban a medida que iba terminando hasta que finalmente llegó al climax, se dejó caer contra la estanteria de los libros recuperando la respiración, se frotó su pelo rojo intentando descansar un poco, no tenía de que preocuparse, la biblioteca estaba vacia y las siguientes estaban libres. Se recostó, esta era la septima vez que lo hacía...quién iba a decirlo el que era sádico y cruel estaba enamorado, lo peor de todo es que estaba enamorado de la hermana de su enemigo.

"Ese estúpido Sasuke" pensó, no era la primera vez que se peleaban, realmente no soportaba ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi pero Saru era otro tema diferente además fisicamente no se parecía a ellos, su pelo y sus ojos eran castaños mientras que Sasuke e Itachi tenían el pelo y los ojos negros, ademas el caracter de Sari era más..."dulce"pensó. Cerró sus ojos mostrando los círculos negros, el no quería estar enamorado, sobre todo porque no podía tenerla...

El pelirrojo siguió pensando ajeno a la presencia que lo había estado observando, fue silenciosamente a la puerta y la abrió y cerró ruidosamente para que el pensara que acababa de llegar, el problema era que no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara

"Sa...Sabaku no Gaara...se...se estaba..masturbando... pensando...en..mi.." pensó sonrojada, se subió a la escalera buscando el libro, intentado distraer su mente de lo que acababa de ver, ni siquiera sabía por qué se quedó mirando ni por qué siempre iba a mirar como se masturbaba simplemente no podía apartar la vista hasta que terminaba

-¿Na-ni?-se preguntó sintiéndose observada cuándo al bajar la vista vió unos ojos verdes agua marina mirándola de forma ávida

El se sobresaltó al oír la puerta cerrarse y se subió los pantalones escondiéndose detrás de una columna cuando vio entrar a Saru en la biblioteca, llevaba un jersey blanco largo que cubría sus manos y una falda vaquera hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, vió como se subía a las escaleras y no pudo evitar acercarse a mirar de cerca cuando notó su entrepierna adolorida, Saru lo miró y se quedó blanca intentando avergonzada tapar con la falda la parte que Gaara estaba mirando hasta que la escalera se tambaleó. Lo siguiente que vió fue a Saru sentada de espaldas encima de el, maldición...¿por que le pasa esto a el?

-Aaaaah

Gaara despertó de sus pensamientos al oír a Saru ¿acababa de gemir o era su imaginación? De pronto se dió cuenta de que cuando se acercó no llevaba los pantalones abrochados, sintió el suelo de madera frío y entonces vio que Saru estaba justo sentada sobre su miembro, Gaara se mordió estaba rozando la fina ropa interior de Saru baja la falda aunque...realmente no tenía la menor intención de quitarse, se movió un poco rozando con descaro las bragas blancas y escuchó otro gemido, Saru se había tapado la boca sonrojada por lo que le acababa de pasar además ella tenía 16 años y Gaara dentro de poco haría los 18, no tenía ni cabeza ni edad para hacer eso, pero...aunque nunca pudiese reconocerlo delante de sus hermanos ella estaba completamente enamorada de Gaara.

El pelirrojo no desaprovechó y empezó a besar el cuello de Saru justo como en su fantasia, era más suave de lo que había imaginado puso una mano en el estomago para mantenerla en esa posición y siguió besando su cuello mientras que con la mano libre bajó hasta la falda y cogió las bragas blancas bajándolas un poco más

-G-Gaara-san...y-yo...-Gaara notó como Saru temblaba un poco encima de el y continuó con su tarea besando ahora un costado de su cara y su mano empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Saru metiendo los dedos dentro-GAARAAAAAH...

Gaara gimió mientras acomadaba a Saru encima de el de forma que su miembro rozaba su entrada mientras la tocaba con sus dedos y la mano que mantenía en el estómago se elevaba bajo la ropa hasta empezar a masajear uno de los pechos, cuando sintió como Saru se humedecía quito los dedos de su interior para empezar a tocar su miembro con aquel liquido, era mucho mejor que las fantasías que había tenido y al notar que iba a llegar al climax se preparó para embadurnar sus dedos con el semen que salía de su miembro y volvió a dirigirlos al interior de la chica moviéndolos dentro y fuera simulando una penetración

-GAARAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

-S-SARUUUU!!!!!!!-Gaara apoyo la frente en el hombro de Saru, ya no podía más, acababa de hacer lo de siempre, sólo que ahora no era una fantasía y no iba a conformarse sólo con masturbarse cuando podía llegar al final-V-Voy...aah...hacerlo...aaaaah

Gaara empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello de Saru dejando marcas rojas mientras quitaba sus dedos del interior de Saru para meter la punta de su miembro, gimió ante la sensación y siguió un poco más adentro hasta que notó una fina tela a modo de barrera

-Saru...tu...tu...eres

Gaara miro la cara de Saru, ella sólo asentía y murmuró una cosa que gracias al silencio de la biblioteca Gaara pudo oír

-P-Porque...e-estoy...e-ena...enamorada...d-de ti...

Gaara curvó una sonrisa notando el calor agolparse en sus mejillas¿Ella también lo quería? Por eso se estaba dejando hacer, Gaara notó un alivio en el pecho al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir rápido, alguien lo amaba y para más lo amaba ella, su Saru

Saru empezó a gemir de dolor al notar el miembro hinchado atravesar su barrera, el pelirrojo dió un pequeño empujón y se movió poco a poco hasta que escuchó como Saru empezaba a jadear de placer, entonces las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y rápidas

-GAARAAA-SAAAAAAN

-SARUUUUUU...AAAAAH...

Siguió empujando hasta que notó que llegaban al climax sintiendo como se corría en el cuerpo de la Uchiha, Saru se derrumbó sobre el intentando respirar, Gaara besó su cabello sonriendo...no estaba soñando, lo hicieron de verdad...

-¿SARU¡¿DONDE ESTAS¡ES HORA DE IR A CASA!

¿Como ya habían pasado las dos horas de clase? Gaara miró a Saru que se había levantado de golpe al oír la voz de Itachi, se subió avergonzada la ropa interior, se puso bien su ropa y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Gaara se vistió su ropa interior, los pantalones y se puso bien el jersey atontado pensando que su fantasia se hizo realidad y que el idiota de Itachi había estropeado el final, salió de la biblioteca malhumorado buscando a Saru con la mirada¿que pensaría de el¿Que no la quería que sólo era un pervertido? Bueno era un poco pervertido pero amaba a Saru y ella tenía que saberlo aunque su reputación de sádico y solitario se fuera a la basura

-Esta vez tardaste mucho más que de costumbre en la biblioteca

Gaara miró molesto a Kankuro que había aparecido junto con Temari detrás de el

-Estaba leyendo unos libros...

Kankuro soltó una risa

-Sí, seguro que tenías alguno grande entre manos

Gaara se sonrojó mirando furiosamente a sus hermanos

-Vosotros sabéis que yo...

-Te pillamos una vez-dijo Temari avergonzada-fuimos a buscar unos libros para los trabajos y te vimos...

-Vaya...menos mal que eramos nosotros y no uno de los Uchiha si te llegan a pillar Sasuke o Itachi hablando así de su hermana

Gaara se dió la vuelta empezando a caminar avergonzado, entonces miró el libro que tenía en sus manos, era el que Saru había cogido si se lo llevaba tendría una excusa el problema sería pasar por encima de Sasuke e Itachi, pero lo haría vaya si lo haría. Caminó hasta su casa sin escuchar las voces de sus hermanos hasta llegar a la casa Uchiha, llamó a la fuerte

-Hola¿puedo ayudarte? Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha

Gaara observó a la mujer de pelo castaño, ahora entendía a quien se parecía Saru

-He venido..a traer esto a Saru, se le olvidó. Soy Sabaku no Gaara

-Pasa, esta en su cuarto. Sube las escaleras, es la habitación del fondo. Yo tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas

-¿Donde estan Itachi y Sasuke?

-Han ido con su padre a hacer unos recados y no vendran hasta la tarde

Gaara se despidió con la cabeza de Mikoto y cuando escuchó que se iba sonrió, Saru estaba sola en su cuarto, en su casa...subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta donde le habia dicho abriendo silenciosamente la puerta para encontrar a Saru leyendo tumbada de lado con los cascos puestos, cerró la puerta con llave y avanzó dejando el libro sobre el escritorio.

Se puso de espaldas a ella y dió un pequeño beso en su cuello, Saru sintió un escalofrió y miró a su espalda ahogando un grito al ver a Gaara detrás suya, se quitó los cascos y dejó el libro

-¿Q-Que...hace...aqui, Gaara-san...?

Gaara agarró la cara de Saru y la besó suavemente pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar, Saru abrió la boca dejando libre acceso a Gaara y enredó sus manos en su caballera roja, siempre desordenada, siempre puntiaguda. Gaara la tumbó de espaldas a la cama y siguió besándola sin prisa, empezando a bajar por su cuello

-Yo...Gaara-san...mi...madre...

-Acaba de salir, estamos sólos-dijo abrazándola oliendo su pelo-dime...sólo Gaara, por favor..

-P-Pero...-Saru intentó pensar con claridad pero le resultó imposible

-Saru...yo...te amo...

A la Uchiha no le dió tiempo a decir nada, Gaara estaba cogiendo su jersey y la camiseta de abajo dejando sólo el sujetador blanco para besar su pecho lamiéndolo, dirigió una mano al otro acariziándolo y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, Saru jadeaba y empezó a darle movilidad a sus manos para sacarle su ropa al pelirrojo

Observó el torso bastante ejercitado y empezó a besarlo bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón notando como Gaara dirigía sus manos a los pantalones que ella se había puesto. Los jadeos se volvieron más audibles a menudo que empezaron a acariciarse y besarse por todo el cuerpo hasta que se desnudaron por completo, Gaara se puso entre las piernas de Saru y bajó su cabeza hasta su intimidad empezando a lamerla introduciendo después su lengua

-GAARAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Siguió lamiendo hasta que Saru quedó completa húmeda, Gaara se incorporó

-E-Espera...túmbate...

Gaara lo hizo y Saru lo miró sonrojada cogiendo su miembro erecto para empezar a lamerlo introduciéndolo por completo en su boca

-SARUUUUUUU

Saru siguió besándolo desde la punta dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta que Gaara llegó a su limite dejando que el semen saliera, entonces se puso encima de Saru tumbándola otra vez en la cama

Gaara introdujo su miembro en la entrada dando una embestida, Saru jadeó de placer y Gaara empezó a moverse más rápido sintiendo como las paredes estrechaban involuntariamente su sexo provocando más placer en el pelirrojo.

-Gaaaraaaaahhh-Saru lo abrazó haciendo que entrara más y los dos empezaron a gemir cuando Gaara encontró nuevamente el punto que golpear

-S-SARUUUUUUUU

Gaara golpeó en ese punto chocando sus caderas contra las de Saru, temblando los dos de placer, Gaara sintió un millón de sacudidas recorrer todo su cuerpo al notar aquel lugar estrecho absorver su vida hasta que llegaron al climax dando el un último empujón derrubándose encima de ella agotado y empezaron a besarse tapándose con la mata siguiendo Gaara encima y dentro de ella

-Gaara-chan...-dijo Saru sonrojada-...yo

-¿Gaara-chan?-sonrió el dando otro beso a Saru-me gusta...¿que me ibas a decir, Saru-chan?

-humm...mañana podríamos ir a la biblioteca...y seguir...

Gaara sonrió y dió una pequeña mordida al cuello de Saru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lo que no me dijo mi Saru hasta después de casarnos y dejarla embarazada era que ella espiaba como yo me masturbaba en la biblioteca, bueno después de ese día ibamos siempre juntos a la biblioteca y oh, siempre me entusiasma recordar nuestros encuentros ahí "

¿Ves Sessygirl Pein? Al final publiqué en fanfiction¿Que me queda por decir...? Gracias otra vez Isonade-chan y dejenme Reviews!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2Primera erección

Cap 2 Primera erección

-Gaara-chan...n-nos van a ver...-dijo sonrojada-a-ademas...esto...m-me da...

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír al ver el calor en las mejillas de su novia

-Aqui no hay nadie-dijo con voz ronca colocandose de rodillas detras de ella

-P-Pero..Aaaaaah hummm GAARA-CHAN

Gaara cerró lo ojos al notar los calambres de placer que recorrían su cuerpo y empezó a gemir con fuerza

-SARU...AAAAAAH...

Notaba el fino sudor que bajaba por su cuerpo pero no era de extrañar no habían parado desde que entraron

Una hora antes...

Gaara al oír el timbre que daba el recreo salió a toda velocidad del aula para ir a la biblioteca sin reparar en que mientras corria había chocado con el Uchiha joven

-¡Oye tu Sabaku mapache¡andate con cuidado, imbecil!

-¡Vete al infierno Sasuke ahora no tengo tiempo para ti!-dijo sin darse la vuelta

Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca se dirigió a la biblioteca y la vio leyendo uno de los avisos, sonrió y se acercó hasta que su boca estaba al lado de su oreja

-Hola linda

Saru se dió la vuelta y abrazó a su novio hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello apirando su olor, el olía tan bien, aunque no parecía una colonia, Gaara empezó a besar su pelo hasta llegar a sus labios, Saru correspondió abrazándose a su cuello hasta que los besos se tornaron más apasionados, el pelirrojo la empujó contra la puerta empezando a morder con suavidad su cuello

-G-Gente...-balbuceó Saru

Gaara abrió la puerta y se metieron dentro, escuchando como se acercaba un pequeño grupo y pasaba de largo de donde estaban.

-Ya se han ido...-susurró Gaara pegando su frente a la de Saru y la agarró de la mano

-Gaara-chan...que...vas...

-Te voy a llevar entre las estanterias, hay una cosa que vi en las revistas de mi hermano y me gustaría probar-dijo mirando pervertido a Saru

Saru lo siguió sonrojada empezando a preguntarse de donde habia salido esa faceta tan pervertida del pelirrojo

Poco después la ropa estaba desprendida del cuerpo o desabrochada, Saru se ponía a cuatro patas en el suelo con la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza mientras Gaara se colocaba detrás de ella mirándola temblando de ansiedad por tenerla por completo otra vez

Asi estaban tumbados ahora, demasiado cansados a el no le importaba perder clase total, solo eran de preparatoria para la universidad y habia sido el mejor de su clase pero Saru podría meterse en un problema por perder clase, la miro adormecida en sus brazos y beso con suavidad su mejilla, le gustaba mucho esa carita tan inocente y no podía evitar empezar a manosearla tan sólo para ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, tenia que admitirlo, adoraba jugar con aquella pequeña monada

-G-Gaara-chan m-me voy a m-meter e-en un problema ahora-dijo vistiendose deprisa, ella acababa de perder una clase del profesor Baki y Gaara sabía perfectamente que el avisaria de la falta de Saru pero ya tenia un plan

-Tranquila, ese capullo no dirá nada-dijo terminando de vestirse-sólo confía en mi

Antes de que Saru pudiera decir nada, Gaara la agarró de la mano y la llevo a la enfermería donde el enfermero era un hombre de cabello rubio con los ojos de un tono azul oscuro, a Saru le pareció buena gente en cuanto lo vio, el dirigió una mirada amable a la chica pero miró serio al pelirrojo

-Necesito pedirte un favor Yashamaru

Yashamaru se alejó un momento con Gaara y empezaron a hablar, Saru observó como la cara de Yasahamaru cambiaba de enfadada a contenta según hablaba con Gaara

-Gaara sabes que no puedo hacer eso

-Pero se metera en un lio si tu no firmas un justificante que diga que estuvo aqui, por favor

-Mira Gaara en primer lugar lo que tendrias que hacer es acostarte con tu novia fuera de las horas de clase o mejor dicho no deberias tocarla, porque aunque sean dos años, ella es menor de edad y el que se metera en problemas seras tu

-¡No me importa! yo la quiero-dijo empezando a perder la paciencia

-Esta bien lo hare, pero por Kami intentad disimular más-dijo empezando a escribir algo en un papel, Gaara lo miró agradecido y le sonrió, algo que sorprendió mucho a Yashamaru dado que Gaara nunca sonreía

-A-Arigato, Yasahamru-san-dijo Saru inclinando la cabeza

Poco después las clases se terminaban por fin y Saru se libró de Itachi y Sasuke diciendo que tenía que buscar algunos libros para hacer los trabajos, Gaara esperaba en la entrada del instituto ignorando a los dos Uchiha, a el solo le interesaba la Uchiha menor...y de una forma insana que le encantaba

-Hermanito¿vienes o te quedas aqui a dormir?

Gaara miró a Kankuro sin interés

-Vete, me quedo aqui-dijo frío

Saru a la salida no vió a nadie, lo que le dejó desilusionada, había pensadoque Gaara le habría esperado pero de pronto sintió que algo que la echaba contra la pared, la pelicastaña ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo lanzarse sobre ella

-G-Gaara-chan

Gaara tomó la cara de Saru y empezó a besarla tiernamente, Saru suspiró de felicidad sintiendo los labios del pelirrojo pasar por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y abrió su boca, acarició el pelo de Saru con una mano y con la otra acarició su espalda bajo la ropa notando los leves temblores que provocaban aquellas caricias y sonrió empezando a aspirar el olor de su pelo ajenos a los ojos que los espiaban

-Kankuro¿que demonios quieres que...-Kankuro tapó la boca de la rubia y la hizo mirar hacia donde estaban Saru y Gaara, la chica de cuatro coletas ahogó un grito de asombro y su cara se tornó de color rojo muy fuerte al ver como la mano de su hermano pequeño acariciaba la cintura de la pelicastaña y se deslizaba por dentro del pantalón acariciando la parte delantera, la cara de Saru había tornado de color rojo y tenía la boca abierta mientras el pelirrojo la apretaba contra el empezando a hacer una caricia más intima

-¿D-Desde...cuando...Gaara sabe...hacer ese...tipo de cosas...a una chica?-preguntó Kankuro desviando la vista muy sonrojado

-¿Desde cuando te faltan esas revistas tan asquerosas que lees?-contestó la rubia mirándolo un tanto avergonzada

Kankuro abrió la boca pero la cerró, Temari y Gaara sabían exactamente lo que el leía y lo que tenia guardado en su ordenador con contraseña, pero nunca pensó que su pequeño hermano, el que nunca hablaba ni se relacionaba con nadie estaba ahí metiendo mano a una chica y en un sitio k nunca pensó que el fuera capaz porque...porque era Gaara y...¿LE ESTABA METIENDO MANO A UNA UCHIHA?

-Hum...Saru-chan-Gaara sonrió dando suaves besos en los labios enrojecidos de la joven que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y aferraba su cintura con aquella pierna femenina, pero los pantalones en ese momento era un estorbo y el necesitaba tener su piel apegada a la suya.

-Gaara-chan...te amo-susurró abrazándose a el, su pelirrojo resultaba tan dulce...tan bueno y...apasionado

La tomó de la mano para marcharse y empezaron a caminar abrazados, se sentían tan bien como si pudieran estar de esa forma para siempre, al llegar a la casa entro sola y subió a su cuarto escuchando la musica salir del cuarto de Itachi y ver como Naruto y Sasuke se metian en la habitación del moreno, ella se metió en su cuarto cerró con llave y abrió su ventana haciendo un gesto al pelirrojo para que subiera, Gaara miró y subió por el árbol hasta la rama que daba a la ventana, Saru se alejó para dejarle sitio al entrar aunque el pelirrojo la acorraló enseguida contra la cama

-Neee...hoy andas juguetón-dijo sentádonse en la cama

-Un poco...hum...¿sabes como fue la primera erección que tuve?-preguntó poniendo a Saru en sus rodillas

Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas preguntándose que nueva sorpresa le daría el pelirrojo

-Fue hace unas semanas en la biblioteca, yo estaba entre las estanterias mirando unos libros para pasar el tiempo, entonces oi la puerta abrirse y te vi entrar-gaara apegó su cabeza al cuello de la pelicastaña-aquel dia llevabas una sudadera negra con capucha y unos vaqueros, hum...dejé de lado los libros y empecé a pensar como podría molestarte para que Sasuke viniera a por mi o Itachi, sujetabas unos libros entre tus libros cuando tropezaste con otro chico...

FLASH BACK

_-G-Gomen nasai_

_El pelirrojo vio como la chica recogía los libros, entonces pudo ver como bajo la sudadera se veía la línea del pecho y una tira del sujetador blanco_

_"No...no...lleva camiseta debajo de esa sudadera..."Gaara sintió la boca seca notando como aquella parte de su anatomía se ponía dura, el se miró los pantalones extrañado y se alejó caminando entre los estantes cuando vio algo tirado en el suelo_

_-¿Y esto?-cogió la camiseta y la olió, ese olor tan rico a fresa y jazmín hizo que su erección se endureciera más, ese hormiguero era casi doloroso _

_-G-Gomen...G-Gaara-san...ano...eto...e-eso es m-mío_

_Gaara se giró molesto a la dueña de la voz y le tiró la camiseta_

_-A-Arigato G-Gaara-san-sonrió-me-me la q-quitaron u-unas compañeras en e-el v-vestuario y-y no sa-sabía c-como recuperarla_

_El pelirrojo sólo la atravesaba con sus ojos verde agua marina y su mirada se dirigió a la sudadera pero no se veía nada, entonces vió que la Uchiha bajaba su mirada y lo volvía a mirar con la cara sonrojada, Gaara maldijo, se había dado cuenta _

_-No-no sabía que-que estaba interesado e-en e-estos libros, t-tenga yo y-ya los lei-los ofreció frente el_

_Gaara la miró con una gota en la cabeza, ni sospechó como sus ojos reesaban a aquel punto tratando de ver_

_-No tienes por que darmelos-contestó Gaara frío _

_-P-Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo ofreciendo mas insistente los libros_

_El pelirrojo los tomo hastiado y se dió media vuelta hacia un sitio de la biblioteca donde nunca iba nadie, se sentó a ojear los libros pero el hormigueo en su entrepierna seguía molesto y sin querer su mano pasó por aquella parte por encima del pantalón_

_-hun..._

_Por su mente empezaron a pasar imagenes, la Uchiha esta frente a el sentada de rodillas con la sudadera un poco baja mostrando la curva de su pecho, Gaara se quedó mirando esa parte cuando la Uchiha cogió su mano_

_-¿Que piensas que...-no pudo terminar la frase al ver como la Uchiha con su mano metia la suya en la sudadera pero esta vez no llevaba sujetador_

_-O-Onegai G-Gaara-kun-susurró mirandolo con las mejillas cada vez más rojas _

_Gaara no dudó pero sacó la mano y la tomó de la cintura sentándola encima de el, le subió la camiseta y se quedó sorprendido al ver el pecho_

_-¿Q-Que?_

_-No...nada..., es que no esperaba que fuera tan grande..._

_Bajó la boca y tomó uno empezando a besarlo, ella soltó un suave gemido y lo agarró del pelo para que siguiera , el no dudó y con la otra mano masajeó el otro pecho_

_-Aaaah Gaara-kun..._

_Gaara se despertó de sus pensamientos por el dolor que venía de su entrepierna bajó la vista y vió el bulto en su pantalón, sacó un momento la cabeza y vió que no quedaba nadie y sus manos se dirigieron hacia su pantalón y metió las manos dentro empezando a acariciar aquella zona, se sentía tan bien que no pudo reprimir sus propios gemidos_

_-Aaah...hum...SARUUUU...AAAH _

_El pelirrojo paró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, de todas las chicas que conocía, tenía que decir el nombre de la Uchiha, maldijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos imaginándose que estaba con otra y para asegurarse pensó en una muy distinta a ella, Matsuri Kahiko_

_-Mat...mierda...-su erección se había quedado apagada en medio del placer al pensar en Matsuri, pero el necesitaba sentirlo- joder¿que hago ahora?_

_En su mente la imagen de Matsuri encima de el jadeando entrando y saliendo no hacía efecto pero de repente su miembro empezó a endurecerse cuando los pechos de Matsuri tornaron mas grandes, se volvía más alta, su pelo más largo y castaño y sus ojos mostraban un tono castaño claro casi dorado que lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas enrojecidas de placer, su miembro se agrandó hasta empezar a dolerle y lo masajeó viendo como la chica jadeaba encima _

_"Más Gaara-kun! más!"_

_Su miembro daba violentas sacudidas imaginarias a la Uchiha que gemía pidiendo más el sólo la miraba embobado mirando como se movía encima y su vagina era tan estrecha que daba perfecto placer a su miembro estrechándolo, hasta que sintió un fogonazo y su pieñ se erizaba notando como algo caliente salía de su interior_

_Abrió los ojos y vió algo templado embadurnar sus manos_

_-Joder Saru...-murmuró limpiandose las manos y subiendo su ropa-te quiero_

Fin del FLASH BACK

Gaara la miró observando como su cara estaba muy roja por los detalles

-¿M-Matsuri?-preguntó algo molesta mirando al pelirrojo

-Ano...bueno no quería aceptar..que tu fueses la única que pudiera hacerme sentir esto...

Ella bufó y salió de encima de el

-Saru...fue un momento de mi estúpido orgullo yo..

Ella no lo escuchó y se metió en el baño con algo, Gaara se sentó en la cama triste, sólo el había podido meter la pata de esa forma, quería calentarla y ahora parecía haber quedado sin su Saru

-Joder...que...-vió una mano furtiva acariciar el bulto de su pantalón-hum...S-Saru...

Se dió la vuelta y la miró con la boca abierta, se había puesto los vaqueros y la sudadera negra, ella le sonrió sensualmente

-Ne, veremos si vuelves pensar en Matsurí-dijo metiendo una mano en su pantalón para tocar el miembro de Gaara que pegó un bote al notar su tacto

El la miró con los ojos nublados y agarró las nalgas de la pelicastaña empezando a apretarlas con sus manos

-Hum, vamos jugar un rato-dijo con voz ronca

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3Maldita Matsurí

Hola a todos, primero me perdonéis por tardar tanto en subir porque estoy muy liada con la universidad, la tesis y el trabajo hehehe. Bueno la buena noticia es que como podéis ver el nick-name a cambiado porque Isonade-chan y yo hemos decidido compartir la cuenta aqui dado que yo no tengo cuenta de correo, la mala noticia es que Isonade-chan aún no puede continuar su historia (imagínense esta haciendo dos carreras a la vez o.OUU)

Aqui va el cap cargado de hentai!! (hehe lo siento soy una aficiona al naru hentai gomen T.T)

Cap 3 Maldita Matsuri

Un joven pelirrojo removía sin mucho interés su desayuno con la mirada perdida, estaba metido en un buen lío. "¿Qué hago¿Qué le puedo regalar? Joder...¿qué se supone que se le regala a una chica?" pensó bastante nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Problemas con tu chica hermanito?-preguntó el joven que se sentaba a su lado, el otro lo fulminó con la mirada lanzando un gruñido mientras volvía a mirar al vacío-No me digas...que ya tuviste un gatillazo...que lastima con lo joven que eres...

Lo siguiente que se vió fue un tenedor rozando peligrosamente la mano del moreno el cual empezó a sudar frío. "T-Tal v-vez s-si le ayudo me d-deje la m-mano entera" pensó mientras se secaba una gota de sudor que resbalaba entre su flequillo

-L-lo siento, d-dime q-que e-es tan g-grave, asi p-podré ayudarte-dijo esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa

El pelirrojo lo observó fijamente con sus ojos verdeaguamarina, el sería el último ser al que se lo preguntaría pero de todas formas no tenía nada que perder por ´muy estúpido que fuera lo que su hermano podría decirle sería una idea.

-...Pasado...mañana...hago un mes con Saru-chan...y no sé qué regalarle-bajó la cabeza para que ni su hermano ni su hermana pudieran apreciar el sonrojo que acababa de aparecer.

La rubia y el moreno estaban sorprendidos¿tanto había afectado esa chica a Gaara cómo para ponerse así?

-Mira Gaara, creo que una cena romántica para los dos, a las chicas esos detalles nos vuelven locas-dijo mirando cariñosamente a su hermano menor

-Temari tiene razón-ella lo miró sorprendida, el era el más pervertido de los tres ni por asomo pensó que pudiera ser tan romántico-...luego os lo podéis montar en los baños del restaurante..o en el aparcamiento...o en el monte ese de las afueras y luego otro en el asiento de atrás del coche...

-¡KANKURO!-Temari lo golpeó y lo sujetó de la oreja-no se puede ser tan marrano y salido, fijate en Gaa...

Temari se calló al ver un hilito de baba resbalar por la comisura de los labios de Gaara y un poco de sangre salirle por el nariz

-...No me puedo creer que mis dos hermanos sean tan pervertidos...-dijo llevándose una mano en la cara con gran vergüenza.

Gaara había pensado que no era mala idea el plan de sus dos hermanos, primero cena, baile y luego un poco de amor en el asiento de atrás de su coche pero aún así quería comprarle algo más para darle cómo recuerdo. "Lo mejor será que se lo pregunte a Yashamaru porque estos dos..no creo que sepan ayudarme más" pensó viendo cómo Temari no dejaba de arrear golpes a Kankuro en la cabeza con sus libros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recostó la cara en la cabeza de la pelicastaña oliendo su pelo, no sabía que podía regalarle para que supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

-¿Sucede algo Gaara-chan? Estas muy pensativo-observó los ojos castaños mirarlo fijamente "son tan preciosos" pensó mirándola-¿Q-Que t-tengo?

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora y deslizó sus manos, las mejillas de Saru adquirieron un tono rojizo muy fuerte al sentir cómo su novio empezaba a mover sus pechos con sus manos

-¡Gaara!-gimió y se mordíó el labio intentando que nadie los oyera-q-que y-ya v-va a t-tocar el t-timbre.

El movió ligeramente las caderas rozando la intimidad de su chica con su miembro

-No se si soportaré dos horas sin verte-dijo roncamente-¿no puedes saltar alguna clase?

Ella lo miró ruborizada negando con la cabeza, el sonrió juguetonamente.

-Bueno-mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió-asi me dá tiempo a comprar otra caja de preservativos¿te parece una de doce?

Saru se sonrojó y soltó un pequeño gemidito

-Esta bien, compraré dos cajas de veinticuatro-dijo divertido.

En cuanto los dos salieron Saru se dirigió a los vestuarios de las chicas para cambiarse y dirigirse a la clase de gimnasia. "Iih, Gaara-kun a veces es tan pervertido demo me ama y eso me basta" pensaba con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-No sabía que fueras tan guarra-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Saru miró a su espalda una joven de pelo marrón con ojos negros-¿es que crees que no me enteré de los revolcones que te das con Sabaku no Gaara en la biblioteca?

Saru se quedó blanca, pero no se preocuparía por Matsurí, nadie la creería sobre todo por el odio que Gaara emanaba hacia todos los Uchihas y los Uchihas hacia el. Matsurí sonrió con superioridad y paseó a lado de Saru mientras ella se cambiaba

-Parecéis conejos, es verdaderamente triste-dice con superioridad

-¿No serán celos? Porque a G-Gaara-kun n-no s-se l-le levant-ta c-con nin-g-guna o-ot-tra q-que y-yo-dijo intentando cargarse de valor

-Eso es lo que te él te cuenta y seguramente ni siquiera es verdad-Matsurí sonrió cruel-Eres sólo un juguete para él con el que se frotando para vengarse de Sasuke e Itachi

A Saru le tembló el labio

-Eso e-es m--men-t-tira-trató de decir.

Matsurí rió divertida tapándose la boca con la mano

-Chicos, pónganse en pareja para hacer los ejercicios-dijo el profesor, Saru suspiró aliviada buscando con la mirada a alguna de sus amigas para ponerse con ella y para su disgusto Matsurí empezó a hacer el ejercicio con ella

-Vamos Saru-chan, yo estuve con él ayer-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ya para, no s-se t-te d-da n-nada b-bien mentir-dijo devolviéndole con más fuerza el balón

-Tengo una prueba-dijo sujetando la pelota y sacó algo arrugado de su bolsillo envuelto en un envoltorio de plástico-Ayer Gaara te dijo que no podíais quedar, adivina a quién fue a ver.

Saru vió el preservativo usado con ganas de vomitar y tragó saliva armándose de valor, tenía que confiar en Gaara, el jamás sería tan rastrero cómo para hacerle algo así.

-Eso puede ser de cualquier otro-dijo apretando las manos.

La ojinegra la miró con tranquilidad

-Si crees que miento pregúntaselo a el, veras cómo se queda callado-se cruzó de brazos segura de si misma-y sabrás que tengo razón en lo otro de utilizarte cuándo se empeñe en acostarse contigo aunque estén Itachi y Sasuke en la habitación de al lado. Eligió hoy para que os pillasen, será capaz de lastimarte con tal de llevar a cabo su plan.

Saru se pasó el resto de las clases pensando en las palabras de Matsurí, Gaara nunca la lastimaría. Jamás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Venga Itachi, no seas cabrón y ayúdame con los deberes-dijo un joven de cabello negro-he quedado y no quiero llegar tarde

Itachi miró burlo a su hermano burlón.

-¿Qué fue Sas-Uke¿Quedaste con tu Naru-chan?-preguntó con sorna

Sasuke bufó presentando un ligero sonrojo

-Eso es un sí, vamos que te ayudo-y los dos entraron en el cuarto, Saru tragó saliva, sus dos hermanos mayores estaban en el dormitorio de su hermano pegado al suyo.

La pelicastaña cerró la puerta con llave, no podía ser...no, si se lo explicaba a Gaara de seguro aceptaba hacer cualquier otra cosa, el siempre le decía que no importaba lo que hicieran siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.Abrió la ventana para ver y su pelirrojo la sorprendió con un suave beso en los labios.

-Hum hum...no podía soportarlo, necesitaba verte ya-dijo empezando a delinear con sus manos el cuerpo de Saru

Ella lo hizo sentarse en el sofá y Gaara la sostuvo de la cintura para que se pusiera encima de el. Tenía unas enormes ganas de hacer el amor con ella, sobretodo porque ya tenía su regalo para ella, más bien dos cosas: Una que la disfrutarían los dos y otra que lo tendría ella toda la vida.

-Ano...eto...Gaara-chan...para, vamos ha sentarnos tranquilos a...ver una película-dijo tímidamente intentando colocarse la ropa que Gaara no dejaba de intentar sacar mientras la besaba de forma hambrienta .

-Podemos...ver...la...pelicula mientras hacemos el amor-dijo deslizando los labios por su cuello-aunque no creo que mostremos mucho interés por la pelicula

Saru logró apartarse de el y se sentó en el sofá

-Ne...es que Itachi-nii-san y Sasuke-nii-san están...en el otro cuarto...justo aquí al lado...-dijo Saru avergonzada

Gaara se avalanzó sobre ella presionando la presión que nacía en sus pantalones contra la entrepierna de ella

-Pues si quieren entrar que entren, ya los echaré yo luego a golpes-dijo muy pagado de si mismo

-¿D-Donde estuviste a-ayer?-preguntó Saru intentando zafarse nuevamente del abrazo de Gaara

Gaara se quedó en silencio sin dejar de acariciarla

-Pues...por ahí con Kankuro-dijo apagadamente

-¿Si¿D-Dónde?

-Bah, eso no es interesante ahora, amor-empezó a sacar la ropa de Saru, no sabía que le pasaba hoy a ella pero era muy importante que no se enterase de donde estuvo ayer.

-G-Gaara m-me l-lastimas-s-susurró ella empezando a sentir miedo e intentó que Gaara dejara de apretarle así de fuerte el muslo derecho

-Shhh no hables más-empezó a tocar la intimidad de Saru por encima de su ropa interior-te voy ha hacer ir al cielo.

Saru ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir cómo Gaara mordísqueba con algo de fuerza su hombro y no dejaba de tocarla en su zona intima, sin embargo sus caricias eran demasiado insistentes, nunca se había portado así antes.

-Gaara por favor para-suplicó.

Demo Gaara terminó de dejarla en ropa interior, Saru iba a gritarle más fuerte pero Gaara la besó sellando su boca de forma que no se le oía hasta que Sarú logró empujarlo con fuerza lejos de ella, tomó algo se ropa tapándose como pudo mientras empezaban a deslizarse lágrimas por sus ojos. Matsurí tenía razón.

-¿Q-Que pasa...?-preguntó Gaara preocupado intentó acercarse pero el zapato que lo batió en la cabeza hizo que se lo pensara mejor

-¡Vete!-gritó tirándole zapatos y libros.

Gaara la miró sin comprender que es lo que había pasado y decidió marcharse antes de que Sasuke e Itachi entraran, lo que menos quería era tener que decírle ellos lo que tenía con ella, aún no.

Y sin embargo, aunque aún no supiera de ello justamente por no decirle a Saru la verdad, acababa de perderla.

Continuará

Y gracias por los otros reviews, les mando muchos recuerdos de Isonade-chan .

Dejen reviews!!! bye!!!


End file.
